customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Preview from My Party with Barney (VHS and DVD releases 1998-2020)
Here are the previews for My Party with Barney. Re-Releases (1998-2020) Screener Release (7/26/1998) Opening #Lyrick Studios Screener Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1997) #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1997) #Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) (No Previews) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) #Kideo Logo #My Party with Barney Intro #My Party with Barney Title Card #Start Of The Program Closing #Ending Of The Program #End Credits #A Production of Kideo Logo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) #Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Original Release (10/26/1998) Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (2000 Version) #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (2000 Version) #Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Barney's Great Adventure Trailer (Taken from: The Borrowers 1998 VHS) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) #Kideo Logo #My Party with Barney Intro #My Party with Barney Title Card Closing #Ending Of The Program #End Credits #A Production of Kideo Logo #Barney's Big Surprise Trailer #Kids For Character Trailer (V3) #Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer #Barney: It’s Time For Counting Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Second Release (9/13/1999) Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (1997) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: Hot Potato Music Video for Yummy Yummy Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Let’s Play School Trailer # Barney’s A Great Day For Learning CD Promo # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Closing # End Credits # A Production of Kideo Logo # A Day In The Park With Barney Promo # Walk Around The Block With Barney Trailer # What A World We Share Trailer # Sing And Dance With Barney Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Third Release (8/8/2000) Opening # FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (1996) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: We’re Dancing with Wags the Dog Music Video for Toot Toot Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney’s Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Closing # End Credits # A Production Of Kideo Logo # Graduates for Toddlers Commercial (2000) # More Barney Songs Trailer # Barney’s Super Singing Circus Trailer # Barney Songs Trailer # Barney: Classic Collection Box Set Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Fourth Release (6/23/2001) Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (1999) # Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Hit Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Bob The Builder Videos Trailer # Kipper Videos Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) # Barney: Let’s Go to the Zoo Teaser # Barney Website Promo (2001 Version) # Please Stay Tuned For Messages (2000-2001) # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Closing # End Credits # A Production of Kideo Logo # Come On Over To Barney’s House Trailer # Barney's Night Before Christmas Trailer # Barney Rocks CD Promo # Be My Valentine, Love Barney Trailer # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) # Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Hit Home Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Fifth Release (9/19/2002) Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2000) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) for Low Pitched Version # Bob The Builder: Celebrate with Bob Trailer # Kipper: Amazing Discoveries Trailer # The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess & Angelina in the Wings Trailer # Barney’s Round and Round We Go VHS & DVD Trailer # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Closing # End Credits # A Production of Kideo Logo # Silly Hats Barney Commercial (2002) # Graduates For Toddlers Commercial (2001) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Sixth Release (2003) Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2001) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Bob The Builder: The Knights of Fix A Lot Trailer # Kipper’s Playtime Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Lucky Penny Trailer # The Wiggles: Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie Trailer # Barney Songs From The Park Trailer # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Closing # End Credits # A Production of Kideo Logo # Barney Fan Club Promo (2003) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Seventh Release (9/14/2004) Opening # Hit Entertainment FBI Warning (2006) # Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning (2006) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney: A Helping Hand For Growing Children Promo # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996-Present) # Kideo Logo (2002 Version) # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #A Production Of Kideo Logo #Barney: The Land of Make Believe Teaser #Barney: Now I Know My ABCs Trailer #Barney: Let's Pretend with Barney Trailer #The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! Trailer #The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western Trailer #Kipper: Helps Out Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Eighth Release (12/14/2005) Opening # Hit Entertainment FBI Warning (2006) # Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning (2006) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Universal Orlando Resort Commercial (2004/2005) # Barney: The Let's Go Series Trailer # Barney: A Helping Hand For Growing Children Promo # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #A Production of Kideo Logo #Barney: The Land of Make Believe Trailer #Bob the Builder: Build It and They Will Come! Trailer #The Wiggles: Here Comes the Big Red Car! Trailer #Angelina Ballerina; Angelina's Princess Dance & Follow Her Dreams Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines Trailer #ToddWorld: It's Okay To Be You Trailer #Animal Jam: Let's Jam Together & Shake a Leg Trailer #Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer #Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer (2005) #Frances Videos Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Final Release (10/26/2006) Opening # Hit Entertainment FBI Warning # Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) # Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) # Barney's Can You Sing That Song? Trailer # Barney: The Let's Go Series Trailer # Barney: A Helping Hand For Growing Children Promo # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Kideo Logo # My Party with Barney Intro # My Party with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #A Production of Kideo Logo #Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) #Barney’s Best Manners: You’re Invitation To The Fun Trailer #The Wiggles: Hoop-Dee-Doo: It’s a Wiggly Party Trailer #Bob the Builder: Built to Be Wild Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Come Ride the Rails Trailer #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Plot Does your child love to watch Barney? If so, now your child can star with Barney in the first ever personalized Barney home video, My Party with Barney. The Barney video that makes your child a star. Your child actually stars on screen with Barney again and again and Barney says your child's name. In the video, Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ throw a surprise birthday party for your child and even interact with him or her. Imagine the excitement when your child stars on screen in My Party with Barney. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Duncan Brannan, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Songs #Hey, Look at You! You Can Fly! (1996) #Hooray! It's Your Birthday (1996) #By Yourself (1996) #Colors All Around (1996) #A Silly Hat (1996) #I Love You (1996) Category:Trailers from Barney 1996 VHS Trivia *Throughout April 1998, this video was packaged with a personalized book with stickers. *A short-lived DVD version of the video was released in 2007. *Filming for this home video February 1996. *In the 2007 DVD version, all Kideo crew members are removed from the credits. Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Previews from Classic Collection VHS Tapes